


Goodbyes Come too Quickly

by ramimedley



Category: The Pacific (TV), sledgefu - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley
Summary: He hated packing stuff up.  It made things more final.  There were only a few boxes left to fill, but they were going to be the hardest.  He’d purposefully left them till last because he couldn’t bear to put them away.  It was time though.  Crossing to the bookcase he took the first book out and put it in the box.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton & Eugene Sledge, Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Goodbyes Come too Quickly

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s a big I’m sorry to all who hate angsty fics. Please read the warning tags. This has nothing to do with any of my other fics; is completely stand alone. This popped in my head while listening to The Crow and the Butterfly. Those of you that do read thank you so much.
> 
> Characters based solely upon The Pacific (TV)

The for sale sign stood in the yard. Glancing over Merriell knew that there would be a sold sign on it soon. Taking a deep breath he walked into the house. Looking around he felt his heart pitch. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

_“Mer,” Eugene called; exasperated that once again Merriell was lying stretched across the grass, eyes closed, not helping._

_“You know,” he continued. “These flowers are just as much for you as they are for me.” He grumbled. Turning back to the task at hand he listened as Merriell snuck up behind him. He knew it was coming, but it was always fun when he got silly. Leaning up he gave him a sweet kiss on his smirking mouth. Pulling him closer he thought how thankful he was to have found his soulmate in the mess of a man above him. He wouldn’t have it any other way._

_“You know I’ll do whateva ya want Gene,” he grinned. “But I’m not much on flowers and shit.” Pausing to look at the fiery strands of hair as they caught the sun his heart hitched. How did he get so lucky?_

_“You do whateva’ you like,” he murmured._

_“Yeah,” Eugene reprimanded. “But you aren’t helping me at all.” Giving him a pointed look he handed him the pot full of petunias. “You hold onto these while I dig the hole.” Turning back around he got the area situated and grabbed the plant from Merriell. “See,” he said smiling. “It looks perfect.”_

_“That it does, Gene.”_

He hated packing stuff up. It made things more final. There were only a few boxes left to fill, but they were going to be the hardest. He’d purposefully left them till last because he couldn’t bear to put them away. It was time though. Crossing to the bookcase he took the first book out and put it in the box.

_“We need to go to Sid’s wedding.” Eugene muttered. He knew the amount of complaining that he was going to hear in just a few short moments. Looking over he saw Merriell’s shoulders stiffen._

_“You know I don’ want to go to that, Gene.” Standing in the center of the bedroom he scowled. “I have to wear those fancy clothes and be around all those snooty people. It’s not me and you know it.” Grumbling he looked at the ground. “Do we have ta go?”_

_“Merriell,” Eugene responded. “I have to. I’m his best man.” Crossing the room he slid a hand up his boyfriend’s neck. “Can you just do this for me, please?” Knowing Merriell would complain and give in he smiled. “Come on, it won’t kill you and there will be all the booze you can drink.”_

_“Fine, Gene.” He conceded. “I’ll go.”_

Everything just seemed dark. Glancing up the stairway he remembered the first time they looked at the house. Eugene was so excited. He’d have done anything to keep that smile in place. It was like looking at the sun. Too pure, if you stared too long you’d be burned. There was no one for him like Eugene. He was his all. 

Pulling a photo album out of the bookcase he looked down at the cover. Their wedding. Everyone there, he had been so happy. Smiling he thought about that eventful day.

_Grasping his hands Eugene looked into his eyes as they recited their vows. Finally, Merriell thought. It had taken far too long._

_Leaning in to give him a kiss they turned to face everyone, finally together. Grinning, he pulled him in for one more kiss._

_Ducking his head Eugene smiled. Everything had gone exactly as planned. The ceremony had been beautiful; perfect. Glancing over at his husband he could see the happiness settled across his face. The face that made his heart beat faster. The one that gave him kisses as he wiped away tears. Always there for everything and now would be for the rest of their lives._

_He couldn’t wait to start their future together. Many years to come of nothing but happiness; all his now and forever. Squeezing his hand he watched as those blue eyes connected with his immediately feeling like all was right. He could do anything with Merriell by his side._

He was on the last shelf. Taking a deep breath he reached out for the next book. Opening it up he found Burgie and Florence’s wedding invitation. Smiling he thought about how much fun they had on that trip. They’d traveled to Texas early so they could have some fun along the way; Eugene’s idea of course. While Merriell drug his heels Eugene was always ready for a new adventure. On the way back was when they bought Cher.

_Pulling into the gas station Merriell hopped out to fill the truck up. They were about halfway back to New Orleans. Watching as Eugene ran in to use the bathroom he happened to glance over at an older woman sitting to the side of the door. Walking over he saw she had a box. Staring down he saw several bundles of red fur. “How much ya want for one? He asked. “They’re free,” she replied. “Pick out whichever one you want.”_

_Leaning down rubbing his hand over the silky fur; one stood out to him more than the others. Her little eyes were open and of course they matched Eugene’s. “I’ll take her,” he murmured, handing the lady some money. Heading back to the car he grinned. Eugene was going to lose it when he saw her. Placing her gently on Eugene’s seat he waited._

_Watching him return he opened the door prepared to hop up into his seat. Unable to contain his smile Merriell watched as Eugene’s eyes connected with the puppy._

_“Mer,” he whispered. “Where did this come from?” Reaching out to gingerly pick her up he gave him an inquisitive glance. “Is she ours?” He questioned._

_“Yeah,” Merriell replied. “I think she fits right in with us, don’ ya think?”_

_Leaning over and laying a smacking kiss on his mouth Eugene cuddled her up against his cheek. “What should we call her?”_

_Looking over at Eugene, love filling his heart he could only mumble “how about Cher?”_

_Grinning Eugene snuggled her up against his chest. “That’s perfect Mer,” he sighed. Settling back into the seat they headed for home with the newest member of their family._

Placing the book gingerly in the box Merriell ran a hand through his hair. Looking at the remaining books he felt overwhelmed. So many memories tied up in little rectangular objects. Pulling out the next book his heart stuttered. Christmas, he thought. Opening up the book a picture of them slipped into his lap. Picking it up and taking it in he couldn’t help but smile.

_I want to cook Christmas dinner Merriell Shelton,” Eugene stated with utmost certainty. “I can do it. You cook all the time. Let me try.”_

_“You sure about that Cher?” He teased. “You and I both know where your culinary skills lie.” Reaching over and nudging him on the shoulder he teased. “Microwave warming is pretty much it Eugene.” He laughed._

_Giving him a determined look Eugene continued. “I can do it. Help me buy what we need.”_

_Heading to the store Merriell helped him pick out exactly what they needed to cook Christmas dinner._

_Shooing him out of the kitchen Eugene set about getting things ready. Their first Christmas alone had to be special and he was determined to be able to do this part flawlessly._

_Although, he was a bit nervous because he’d never cooked a day in his life. Looking at the turkey in front of him he sighed. Giving himself a pep talk he eyed the giant bird. I can do this, he thought. Picking up the phone he called his mother._

_Answering after the second ring Eugene quickly uttered. “Look I need help fixing this turkey for Christmas. Can you give me some tips?”_

_Taking his mother’s advice he got everything ready and put into the oven. Wandering back into the living room he noticed Merriell asleep on the couch. Gingerly sitting down next to him he leaned over and placed a brief kiss upon that perfect mouth. Watching as those beautiful eyes blinked open he tilted his head for a better kiss. One full of promise of the night to come._

_Straddling him Eugene took his face in his hands kissing him deeply. His man, all his he thought._

_Flipping Eugene over to lay across the couch Merriell settled down upon him. One hand on his hip the other securely around his neck._

_“I love you,” he murmured. “Always you.”_

_Leaning forward he gave him one more kiss before the fire alarm started going off._

_“Shit,” Eugene yelled; pushing Merriell off of him. Dashing into the kitchen he opened the oven, smoke rolling out._

_Coming in behind him Merriell couldn’t help but laugh. He looked like an angry kitten. Walking over and turning the oven off he pulled him in for a kiss. “At least you tried, Eugene.” He chuckled. “Guess I’ll order some pizza.”_

Placing the book in the box a small business card fell out. Picking it up his stomach pitched. Dr. Rogers was printed neatly across the top. Seeing a date and time listed on the appointment card he felt his heart squeeze.

_“It’s just a routine check-up Mer.” Eugene sighed, somewhat exasperated. He’d been seeing this doctor for years due to his heart murmur. “You don’t have to come with me.” He stated. “It’ll be fine.”_

_“Yeah, but does he know about the other night? Did you tell him?” Frowning he looked at his husband who looked right as rain, but he’d seen him gasping in the middle of the night while he rushed to get his pill._

_“Yes, Mer.” Eugene responded. “He knows all about it. That’s why he’s having me come in; just to check things over.” Reaching out and laying a hand across Merriell’s cheek he leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips. Seeing the worry evident he tried to soothe. He didn’t want Merriell to be upset. Things would be fine. “You go on to work. I’ll call you when I get out.”_

Leaning his head in his hands Merriell took another look around their quaint little cottage. Home was all he could think. Their home and now he was getting ready to leave it. He couldn’t handle it anymore; too empty. 

Grabbing the last book he saw it was Eugene’s favorite. Opening the cover he looked at the four leaf clover pressed neatly inside.

_It was always so much fun to go camping. They’d done it for years. Their time to get away._

_Putting up their tent and setting Cher loose Merriell grinned. The lake looked beautiful. Blue waves rippling in the breeze. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Eugene coming around the truck, full of smiles._

_“Got the last of it,” he called, bringing over their backpacks. “Hopefully the weather holds,” he murmured. There was a possibility of storms, but they refused to let it upset their yearly plans. They always spent Fourth of July at the lake. It was their thing._

_Leaning down he laughed. “Look Mer,” he called out, bending over to pick something up out of the grass. Holding the prize out for Merriell to see he grinned. “A four leaf clover.” Handing it over he stated. “They’re good luck.”_

_Watching as dusk crept across the sky they sat in front of the fire enjoying the night. “Hey,” Eugene yelled; hopping up from between Merriell’s legs. “I brought something with me.” Grinning he ran back to the truck._

_Watching him go Merriell smiled. Turning back to the fire he tried to quit worrying about doctor’s appointments, pharmacies. He was just going to enjoy the holiday with his husband._

_Hearing him dart back from the truck he looked up smiling. Gazing into those dancing eyes he couldn’t help but laugh._

_“Sparklers,” Eugene cried out. “Can’t have Fourth of July without some kind of fireworks.”_

_Laughing he sat down back in his spot. Leaning his head back he grinned up at Merriell. He wanted him to have a good holiday. No worrying about things they couldn’t control. One night just for them._

_“Give me your lighter.” He gestured. Grasping it he lit the end of one of the sparklers handing it over to Merriell. Lighting his own he laughed. “Now it’s Fourth of July.” He smiled._

_Glancing over at Cher curled up next to the log they were sitting on he felt happy and grateful._

_Seeing the look on Merriell’s face he gripped him by the chin. “Stop it.” He solemnly instructed. “Tonight’s just for us.” Making eye contact he tried to convey all of those emotions with a look. “It’ll be okay, Mer. You’ll be okay.” Reaching up to grasp his hand he felt a squeeze back. Feeling the shaky breath from his chest Eugene tried to focus on tonight, nothing else._

It was empty and ready for the keys to be handed over. Taking one last walk through the house he felt his heart rip neatly in two. Never coming back, holding all the memories in his heart. Hefting the last box he carried it out to his truck. Placing it carefully into the passenger seat he whistled for Cher. Helping her get into the truck he took one more look at their home. The one they’d loved in, argued in, made love in. 

Handing the keys to the realtor he climbed into his truck. Holding that last picture in his heart he backed out into the road. Reaching up and grasping the ring on the chain around his neck he felt a tear slide down his cheek. It had been too quick, not enough time was all he could think. Reaching out he slid his hand over the top of Cher’s head. The one Eugene had loved so much. Thoughts racing through his head.

_The beeps of the monitor echoing in his head. All he could do was grasp the hand on the white hospital sheets beside him. Merriell couldn’t understand how he could be so calm. He felt like he was dying inside. Giving his hand a squeeze he looked over. Auburn strands settled across his forehead, skin so pale, even breathing. Merriell felt his sanity shredding. He couldn’t do this. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. What would he do?_

_Blinking an eye open Eugene studied the man next to him. His one true love, the love of his life; sitting next to him, worry evident upon his face. “Merriell,” he called out. Watching as he refused to make eye contact he said it again a little louder. “Merriell Shelton.”_

_Watching as those owl eyes turned towards his he brought their clasped hands up to his lips. “You know I love you, right?” Watching for some confirmation he waited. “You’ll be fine, Mer” he tried to provide comfort knowing there was nothing he could do to fix it._

_Leaning over he gripped his chin pulling him in for a sweet kiss. “It’ll be okay, you’ll be okay.”_

_Watching he heard the ragged breath escape his lips. “I can’t do this Gene,” he murmured._

_“Yes, you can.” Eugene responded with determination. “You’re going to take care of Cher and live to be an old grouchy man.” He teased, trying to lighten the moment._

_He knew Merriell was going to have a difficult time. He was the one that would be left behind, to carry on without the other half. He really didn’t know what he would do if he were in his shoes. All he could do was try to make it as easy as possible. Looking deep into his eyes he raised a hand to cup his cheek. “It will be okay, Mer. I promise.”_

Taking one last glance at the house Merriell pulled the golden ring out from under his shirt. Raising it to his lips he placed a gentle kiss upon it. With a whispered “love you Gene” he drove off into the night the pup curled sweetly beside him.

  
  
  



End file.
